Into the Woods/Cliffnotes
*Sasha is seen running after a Twoleg monster, containing one of her old housefolk, Ken. *A flashback shows that Ken's wife, Jean, has died, and now he is going to live at a nursing home, leaving Sasha behind. **Sasha is scared, and watches the house all night instead of going to another Twoleg to be taken care of. *Realizing Ken is not coming back, Sasha leaves the neighborhood, wanting to be alone. **She passes one of her friends, Shnuky, who offers her a place to stay at her house, but Sasha declines. *After hunting, Sasha sleeps in the woods, and then finds a pile of wood she can make a sort of den out of. She hunts a while, and then sleeps in her new den. *The next morning, while hunting, she meets a rogue named Pine. At first he is hostile, but eventually he shares the mouse he caught. **He helps to remove her collar as he tells her how she can’t be a kittypet now that she’s in the woods. He also tells her of the Clans, showing her scars he'd received. He then leaves. *Sasha keeps her collar, not wanting to let go of it yet. She then travels to the crooked tree, the border of one of the Clans, and waits out the night in a tree to see some. *In the morning, she is doubting the existence of Clan cats, but she suddenly sees a patrol of three cats. *Sasha notices the one the two other cats call Tigerstar, and thinks he looks at her as they leave after detecting a faint scent of fox. *Sasha comes back the next day, and the same patrol comes back. **Rowanpaw dashes after a frog, and Sasha catches it for him, revealing herself. *The other two cats are immediately hostile, but Tigerstar dismisses them and talks with Sasha. *Later, Sasha is hunting a rabbit; Tigerstar appears and catches it for her. *They talk for a while, and Sasha tells him where she lives, not that she's a kittypet. They meet again night after night, spending time hunting and talking. **One night, he tells her of ShadowClan, and then, eventually, StarClan. *On a different night, a fox attacks, and Tigerstar fights it off. Sasha is impressed. *Later, Tigerstar doesn’t meet Sasha at the usual place, and she waits for a while before heading home. *He is at her den, and he asks her when she'll be going back to her Twolegs. **Sasha realizes he's seen her collar, and he tells her to bury it and treat it like filth. She refuses. *He says insulting things about kittypets, and she asks him why he's still here if she's so offensive. He walks away. *After a dream of her old life, Sasha catches a pigeon and takes it to the crooked tree to show Tigerstar a kittypet can hunt. She leaves after she realizes the patrol coming doesn't have Tigerstar in it. *Later, she catches a rabbit, but two foxes suddenly appear. Tigerstar suddenly comes, and fights to protect her. Ultimately, Sasha joins him, even though she is frightened. *She nurses him back at her den, and he tells her he came back to thank her for the pigeon, and that she's not like any kittypet he's ever met. The next morning, when he leaves, he tells her to tell any Clan cat who asks that she's a rogue. *The next night, Tigerstar comes back. *Sasha shows him the house she grew up in, but he loses interest, and tells her it shouldn't be important to her anymore. *They turn back, and Sasha spots Shnuky, who greets her warmly, but is afraid of Tigerstar. He jumps up onto a fence. *Shnuky can tell Sasha loves him, and she tells her to stay away from him. Sasha doesn't listen, and leaves with Tigerstar to the forest. *The next day, Tigerstar shows her ShadowClan, pointing out landmarks on their way to the camp. *As they enter the camp, he shows her the different places, like the nursery and the warriors' den. *Sasha eats with them, and then joins a hunting party out. At first, she is nervous, but Russetfur tells her some of the cats used to be rogues like her. *Russetfur talks about how much ShadowClan is lucky to have Tigerstar on the way, and Sasha catches a squirrel, her experience of climbing fences helping. *She spends the night in the warriors' den, and the next day joins a patrol. *They catch ThunderClan warriors on their territory, and Tigerstar warns them off. As they leave, they call him a traitor. *Sasha asks why, and he tells her he used to be deputy, and was driven out by the former leader because she was envious of his strength. **He tells her that the current leader Firestar may have ambitions to rule the entire forest. *On the way home, Tigerstar asks her to join ShadowClan. She tells him she'll consider it, and he says he'll come back tomorrow for her answer. *On the way back, she meets Pine, who has a cough, and he tells her to take care as he tries to find a warmer place to sleep. *Sasha makes up her mind, and goes back to tell Tigerstar she'll join. Then she stumbles upon a group of cats talking, Tigerstar among them. *She hears him talking of taking over with Scourge of BloodClan's help, and that he has a plan to lead a pack of dogs into the ThunderClan camp to get rid of Firestar. *Sasha is horrified, and races back to her den, realizing Tigerstar is the enemy of the forest, not Firestar. *The book ends with Tigerstar appearing, asking her if she'll join ShadowClan. Into the Woods Category:Tigerstar and Sasha Category:Into the Woods Category:Graphic novel arc